A demon's adopted doll
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: The queen of Victorian England has sent a newly married Earl Phantomhive to investigate the death of Monika Drevis. After discovering the truth, he comes across the doll room right before the deed is done. Now little Miss Aya is now a phantomhive, can the old doll handle being a young girl in London?


Germany, 1892. A young man, most likely in his late teens to early twenties was on board a first class train in the German countryside. This said gentleman was here by request of the queen of England. After all, it is the royal guard dog's duty to sniff around the dirt to find that missing evidence, even if it is hundreds of miles from home.

"Earl Phantomhive,

It has come to my attention that my dear friend, Monika Drevis, who resides in her family home in Germany, has quite arguably vanished. I can't shake the thoughts of her brute of a husband has brought harm to her and their young daughter. I request that you, as my watchdog, investigate the said Drevis' country household which is situated behind the woodlands which outskirt Frankfurt. I wish you luck on this case, as it is particularly odd. I also request that you obtain as much information as you can and then execute Alfred Drevis; I would much like for that gentleman to burn down in the pits of hell.

Regards,

Queen A. Victoria "

That is where the one eyed man and his taller, slender Butler were headed. They watched the steam from the train fly past the window along with the green scenery made up of trees and farmland.

"I still can't speak much German." The man huffed, his head resting on the back of his hand which was propped against the window.

"You seem to have made a habit of doubting yourself, and my methods of teaching, my lord." The butler tells him. The blue eyed man just smirked and turned his head ever so slightly to the scarlet eyed male before him.

"It seems you have forgotten that I am a busy, married man now, and that I simply can't remember everything."

"Very well, my lord, but you do realise that this will only make your part of the contract much worse than it can already be." The demon smirked, which caused the earl to roll his eye and return his gaze to the window, deciding to sleep after a half hour of a boring journey.

It's snowing outside a church, inside, a warm, happy event was taking place away from the weather most commonly associated with death; Ciel Phantomhive was standing at the alter, waiting for the beautiful Lady Elizabeth Midford to hurry on down that aisle so that the two could say their vows and become the married couple they were destined to be since birth. The Earl finally grew up to have his Duchess, and was also expecting an heir to the throne of the watchdog. He could never have been happier in these moments. But everything has begun to fade into the colours of death. The Earl and his once impregnated lover stood alone. Ciel kept staring at her: the innocent woman in a dress wich symbolised purity was now ripped at the stomach and blood smothered the white gown, the green eyed maiden staring into Ciel's eye with upset and anger. This memory plagued them both. Elizabeth...she was brutally ripped away from her chance of motherhood in a way much more devastating than her Aunt Angelina's: She was shot in the stomach in an act of saving her cousin and lover like she had her mind set to all these years.

Ciel woke up just as the train abruptly halted to a stop. They had arrived at the wooded outskirts of thier destination. The butler and Phantomhive stepped off the train and headed straight towards the mansion with every intention of getting the job done there and then and getting out of this place. The one thing that was noticed by them both was;

"The creatures. None of them seem to reside here."

"Indeed, not a single mouse's soul can be traced around these parts, my lord. It's like something, or someone, has driven them away."

"Good grief. Let us just get this over and done with. The sooner I kill the lunatic and find the evidence the better. " Ciel said, and the rest of the journey was silent, and by the time they reached the manor, it was night. The butler rang the bell, several minutes later, again. And then again, and again until twenty minutes past nine in the evening. That was when Dr. Alfred Drevis answered the door.

"Oh, visitors? I'm sorry but the inn is quite a walk away, this is no pla-"

"We did not come here to seek lodging. We came on request by the Queen of England."

"Alexandrina sent you?! Oh I beg your pardon sir-" The man was cut off by a knee to his stomach.

"A peasant such as yourself should never speak of the Queen in such a familiar manner." The Earl glared as he stepped inside the red carpeted halls of the household. And just as if someone were waiting for their arrival, a storm had started, stopping anyone from getting in and getting out.


End file.
